Proposal To Lily
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: James Potter proposes to Lily Evans. Enough said, I think. Written for the Qudditch Fanfiction Competition. Also, this story takes place in an AU world.


Proposing to Lily

AN: Many thanks to my teammates of the Tutshill Tornadoes. Especially Daki. So, a big thanks guys.

Prompts Used: Word (burying), word (quicksand) and quote (Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. By Albert Camus)

James Potter and Lily Evans were best friends. Just as fast as quicksand sinks a person, so did they become friends. They had been friends ever since they had laid their eyes on each other. Over the years, their friendship had never wavered, nor were they burying the fact that they were a pair that was meant to be.

One unusually chilly Friday, in the middle of the April before they were to leave school forever, James decided that he just couldn't live without Lily any longer, and decided to propose to her the following Wednesday. Fortunately, there was a trip to Hogsmeade that weekend, and James knew that it was a good time as any to go and find her a ring.

That afternoon, he walked into the commonroom, to find Lily reading a book. This didn't surprise him at all, and asked her what she was reading.

Lily smiled. "Oh, it's a book of quotes, and this one is really nice. "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend. It's by a muggle named Albert Camus."

James smiled back. "I think it describes us as a friendly couple. We don't have to lead each other, or follow each other. We just need to be together, and be each other's friend."

Lily nodded in agreement. "So, James. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"I'm thinking I might go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, there's something special I wish to pick up for a good friend of mine." He said, smiling.

"Lucky friend." Said Lily, and carried on reading her book.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and James eagerly joined the others heading to Hogsmeade. He wasn't entirely certain if there was a jewellery store, but he could always ask.

After asking at Honeydukes, he found out that there was a jewellery shop, and that was where he headed to pick up Lily's engagement ring.

The shop keeper glanced up as he walked in. "Hello, young man. How may I assist you today?"

James grinned, and replied, "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. Something nice, like a tri-stone ring."

The man looked confused. "What's a tri-stone ring?"

"Well, it's a ring that has two stones on either side of a third." James said, and the man nodded.

He then disappeared into the back room of his shop, and came out with a tray of nice rings. "Do any of these look good to you?"

James eyed each one carefully, and noticed a beautiful gold ring that had been made just for Lily. It was two rubies, one on either side of a emerald. Because Lily was capable at making friends with people from other houses, and because her other best friend was in Slytherin, the rubies and emerald made a nice contrast to her personality.

"I'll take this one. It's perfect." Said James, and asked for the money to be taken from his vault at the bank. Then he left the store, only to run into Severus Snape, Lily's best friend from Slytherin.

James said a friendly "Hello, Severus." to him.

"Hello, Potter." Severus said amiably to him, before eying the bag in James' hand.  
"Since when do you to a jewellery store?" He asked, vaguely amused.

"I'm going to ask Lily to marry me, and yes, you are invited if you wish to come to our wedding." James said, and Severus' smile broadened.

"I don't see any reason why she'd say no, but I have to dash. I'm lacking a few potion ingredients." He said, and hurried away.

At half-past two that afternoon, James headed back to school, and went to dispose of his shopping, before preparing Lily for one of the most magical nights of her life.

He found Lily dozing in an armchair by the fire, and left her a note.

Meet me in the ROR tonight at eight-thirty five.

That evening after dinner, Lily went along to the ROR, and found James. When she saw that he was standing in an open room with hundreds of glittering candles and classical music playing, she almost fainted.

"Hello, James. I love this romantic atmosphere. It's beautiful, really."

James grinned broadly at her, and offered her a chocolate, which appeared to come out of no where.

"Lilly Astoria Evans, ever since we were eleven, I have always liked you. You're beautiful, you're kind, and very smart, too. Your hair reminds me of a garden of roses, and your eyes are like sparkling emeralds." He said, and Lily smiled graciously.

But he surprised her by getting down on one knee. "Lily Astoria Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, with a gracious smile.

Lily's jaw dropped, and her eyes rolled back inside her head, before she keeled right over.

James managed to catch her, but he was sad.

_It was stupid of me to think that she'd say yes, _he thought, and carried her to the Hospital Wing, feeling sad the whole time.

He stayed with her for an hour, but she recovered after about ten minutes. She smiled at him, and said "James Potter, I'd be delighted to marry you."

James was so happy, he kissed her about twelve times, before handing her the ring.

"James, it's a perfect ring. And the rubies go really well with the emerald."

"Just our friendship with Severus Snape is also a nice mix." James said, and slipped onto her ring finger.

That following December, James and Lily were married, and they couldn't have been more happier.

ROR: Room Of Requirement.

Hope you like the story!


End file.
